


Wisdom Teeth

by SleepingReader



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Confessions, Confessions of love, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Wisdom Teeth, anaesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingReader/pseuds/SleepingReader
Summary: From a conversation on tumblr by Tumblr user #imjuanita and an anon:'i can imagine hector and imelda being childhood friends and he goes with her to get her wisdom teeth removed and afterwards she's very loopy and smiley and ends up confessing how much she likes him?? he's so cute? like she just goes on and on about how pretty his eyes are and how nice he is and he can barely focus on driving her home because he keeps blushing and getting distracted'Things happened.





	Wisdom Teeth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liuyongen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liuyongen/gifts).



‘OK, Señorita Imelda, now you just relax, let your amigo here drive you home and don’t forget your pain medicines!’ The doctor said in the most dad-like way possible.  
‘Huh? Yeah. Ok. Thanks.’ Imelda muttered vaguely. She felt fuzzy from the anaesthetic. She felt her mouth tentatively. ‘Hey… Where’d you put my lipsssh?’ She looked up to the nurse, who was pushing her along in a wheelchair to the waiting room.  
‘Heeeey, coat-man…Where’d you put my lips? I need ‘em!’ Imelda said.  
‘You can’t feel your lips because of the anaesthetic, Señorita Imelda. It will wear off in some time. Take care now!’ The nurse waved at her vaguely, parking her near the waiting room and leaving again to talk to a receptionist. 

Héctor looked up from the Donald Duck he was reading. He saw Imelda sitting in a wheelchair, looking confused. The nurse from before stood by her, trying to explain that she should take some medicine. He walked over to them, and took the medicine and the explanation from the man.  
‘Make sure she eats one as soon as she can. And let her rest for a day. She’s pretty confused.’ The nurse said. Héctor nodded.  
‘Will do. Hey, Imelda. How are you feeling?’ He said. Imelda winced.  
‘Mouth hurt. They banged me on the head and I took a nap! Hey, why’d you put colors in your voice?’  
‘Alright, time to go home.’ Héctor chuckled. 

After being checked out, he wheeled Imelda into the parking lot where his green Nissan was parked. All through this time, Imelda was trying to convince Héctor to let her go to work.  
‘C’mon.. I don’t feel _THAT_ bad. I feel fiiine. The sky is pretty. All red and stuff. Looks soft… Eat it… I wanna go to work.’  
‘No, ‘Melda. I have strict orders from the doctor that you can’t go to work. Instead, we’re just gonna go to your house and sit on the couch.’ He helped her into the car and fastened the seatbelt for her.  
‘UUGGHH…’ Imelda said, leaning back in her chair. Héctor returned the wheelchair, and then he got in on the driver’s side and started the car. 

After a couple of minutes driving, there was a soft voice from next to him.  
‘Do you think they’ll miss me?’ Imelda said.  
‘Your colleagues?’ Héctor asked.  
‘No, you tonto. My teeeeth… D’you think they’ll miss me?’  
‘…Nah. They’ll be in a nice place.’  
Imelda seemed satisfied with that answer.

‘Hey… Hec… Heckie. Haha.. No, wait…Héctor. Hééééctooohrrr..’ Imelda began again.  
’Sí?’  
‘You’re preeettty. _Muy guapo, ehhh_?’ Héctor turned his head to find Imelda looking up at him, gently drooling. He took a handkerchief from the dashboard and handed it to her.  
‘Clean yourself up, ‘Melda.’ He said, grinning first at her, and then at the road.  
She dabbed at her mouth, cleaning it.  
‘And nice. No one gives me handkerchiefs. Noooo. No handkerchiefs for ‘Melda… Just Kleenex. Hey Héctor. Héctor.’  
‘Sí?’  
‘Did I ever tell you how pretty your eyes are? They’re so _BROWN_! And sparkly! How d’you get them to do that? Tell me your secrets! All of your secrets.’ Imelda giggled.  
Héctor decided to focus on the road. This was getting odd. He had seen videos of nurses getting hit on by patients under anaesthetic, but was not prepared for it to happen to himself! Especially not with… her. 

Suddenly, a warm hand in his hair.  
‘Your hair is so soofffttt! I wanna pet it all day. It feels like Pepita! Hey, where is Pepita? Didn’t she wanna come with us?’  
‘Pepita is at home. You’ll see her soon, and she’ll purr for you.’  
Imelda smiled. ‘Good. Can you purr too? I bet you purr real nice…’ she said, still mussing Héctor’s hair.  
‘Hey-hey. Hands off the driver!’ He said, flinching as Imelda trailed her hand down his neck. This was getting bad.  
‘Fiiiinnee.’ Imelda muttered, but kept her hands to herself. 

Héctor turned on the radio. Imelda giggled and turned it off. Héctor turned it on again. Imelda turned it off and kept her hand on the button.  
’Ssshh.. No music. Talking time. Wanna hear a seecrettt?’ She asked melodiously.  
‘No, Imelda. you’re… high.’  
‘Yeah I am! And you’re pretty!’ Imelda declared proudly. ‘Come on, hombre. Secret time.’  
Héctor sighed. ‘Fine.’  
Imelda leaned in. In a stage whisper she said: ‘I’m reaaaally in love with Héctor. Don’t tell him, okay?’  
Héctor was so shocked he almost ran a red light. He had to brake hard to avoid running over pedestrians.  
‘UGH!’ Imelda said as the seatbelt hurt her shoulder. ‘Hey, I don’t wanna lose the rest of my teeth!’  
‘You won’t, Imelda’ Héctor said, happy that Imelda was talking about something else now. It was uncomfortably warm in the car. He opened a window, but Imelda complained about the cold on her face, so he had to close it again. 

Finally, he caught sight of Imelda’s house. He turned onto the driveway, and got outside to help her out.  
‘Hey, _hombre_. Why don’t my legs work?’ Imelda asked, trying to get up and waving her arms around.  
Héctor sighed a little, and lifted Imelda from the car. Seemed as if the man giving the anaesthetic had done his work a bit too well. He carried her to her house, bridal style, while Imelda kept giggling. Eventually she buried her head in his chest.  
‘You smell good.’ She murmured. ‘We don’t hug enough, Héctor.’  
Secretly, Héctor agreed, but he said nothing. 

He put her down on the couch near the TV.  
Oscar and Felipe, who had been sharing the house with Imelda, thundered downstairs to check up on her.  
Imelda gasped. ‘Who are they? Are they IS? Get them away!’ She squeaked, crawling against Héctor and trying to hide her face.  
‘Ay, Imelda, those are your brothers!’ Héctor said. Oscar and Felipe started to smile slightly.  
‘I… have brothers?’ Imelda said, astounded.  
’Sí! I’m Felipe’ said Oscar.  
‘And I’m Oscar,’ said Felipe. Héctor threw a pillow at them.  
‘Yes! Get them, my hero!’ Imelda cheered at him. ‘Claim your prize!’ She said, tugging Héctor down to her.  
It could have been this easy. He could have returned the kiss. But he sighed and drew himself away.  
‘Sorry, Imelda. I… can’t. Not like this. Never like this.’  
‘Pero te amo!’ Imelda slurred. ‘Don’t you… don’t you love me?’ She said softly, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
Oscar and Felipe stared at them. Héctor looked at them, helpless.  
‘Might as well say it, _amigo_ ’ Oscar said, shrugging.  
Felipe nodded. ‘But don’t do anything funny to our sister. Not like this.’  
‘I would never! She’s… high!’ He said, raising his voice at them.  
They raised their eyebrows at him, challenging him to say it.  
Imelda grabbed Héctor’s nose and drew him to her. ‘Do you love me or what?’ She demanded.  
‘Ay, Imelda…’ Héctor said. ‘Everyone knows that I’ve been in love with you for five years. And I can’t seem to stop…’  
Imelda smiled. ‘I love you too, Héctor.’ She said, and leaned in again. Héctor put his hand on her mouth. He smiled at her.  
‘Tell me that again tomorrow morning and we’ll see about that kiss, no?’ He kissed her softly on the forehead, and lay her back on the couch. He grabbed a blanket, and pulled it over her. He gave her a glass of water and the first of her painkillers.  
Imelda murmured happily, drank the water, and then went to sleep. 

 

The next morning, Héctor checked in on her.  
She had risen in the night, for more painkillers, and had then slept some more in her own bed.  
Oscar and Felipe were eating breakfast while Héctor came in. He was immediately given some pan dulche himself, plus a tall glass of orange juice.  
Then, they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. A thump and a slight groan told them that Imelda had forgotten that there was a low beam at the middle of the stairs.  
She finally came downstairs and sat at the table. She looked at them each in turn.  
‘Morning, Imelda!’ Felipe and Oscar said in chorus. ‘Feeling better?’ Oscar asked.  
Imelda nodded. The painkillers had helped. There was somewhat of a gap in her memory, however. She knew that Héctor had probably driven her home. She also vaguely recalled some other things. 

‘Did… Did I call the nurse ‘Coat-Man’?’ She inquired.  
Héctor shrugged. ‘Possibly. You were pretty out of it…’ he said.  
‘I remember calling the sky red. And…’  
‘You asked if your teeth would miss you,’ Héctor said, the ghost of a smile on his face. Maybe she wouldn’t remember.  
‘You… gave me a handkerchief. Not a Kleenex.’ She recalled. Héctor nodded.  
‘And… you.’ She pointed at Oscar and Felipe.  
‘You thought they were IS and then they gave you the wrong name.’ Héctor told her.  
Imelda nodded vaguely. Something was not quite right. Héctor’s body was angled away from her, but almost as if he didn’t want it to. If she didn’t know any better, she’d think that…  
Oh Dios mío. 

As realisation dawned on Imelda’s face, Imelda’s twin brothers suddenly remembered that they really needed to return… a book. To the library. Yes. And they’d do it together. Bye! 

Héctor glanced at her, suddenly very interested in his orange juice.  
‘I… said something stupid last day, didn’t I?’ Imelda said.  
‘You… You called me pretty and told me- you told me that you loved me’ Héctor stuttered. Why was this room so _WARM_?’  
Imelda nodded. ‘I didn’t try to kiss you, did I?’ She asked, wincing beforehand.  
’Twice, actually!’ Felipe’s cheerful voice came around the door. ‘Sorry! Forgot my coat!’ And off he was again.  
‘Oh god. Héctor, I’m so sorry…’ Imelda said. ‘I have no excuses for…’  
‘Imelda. Imelda. Nothing happened.’ Héctor reassured her.  
Imelda sighed, only partly in relief. A new memory came knocking on the front door of her mind. 

_‘Ay, Imelda…’ Héctor’s voice came to her ears. ‘Everyone knows that I’ve been in love with you for five years. And I can’t seem to stop…’_

‘Five… Five years?’ Imelda asked softly, cocking her head and looking at her best friend.  
Héctor jumped so high he almost fell off his chair.  
‘No, Imelda, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean… I never would be able to… I didn’t want to… ’ Héctor tried to explain. He mentally hit himself. Why did he even tell her how he felt? Why would he ruin the perfectly good thing they had? And all because she had called him pretty!  
‘Imelda, I’m so sorry. I should go.’ Héctor murmured, and stood up to get his coat. 

As he stepped onto the threshold, he heard a soft voice.  
‘Could I have that kiss now, Héctor?’  
Héctor turned so fast that it felt as if his body and his head became separated. Imelda stood next to the table, looking at him with a new sort of fierceness that he had never seen in her. His brain suggested that this one might be fierce love. 

He took a few steps toward her.  
‘Yes.’ He said simply.  
Imelda just smiled, and pulled him down by his necktie. She kissed his forehead first, the way he had done with her. She then took his face in her hands, and kissed him on the mouth. Héctor kissed back. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close

It felt like the entire room grew warmer. As if the entire world held its breath and turned up the temperature just to see these two finally come together in a kiss.. Both in Héctor’s and Imelda’s hearts, fireworks started off, telling them that this was the right thing to do in the right time. As if, across all of time and space and dimensions, it would always come down to them, together. 

And in a way, it did.

**Author's Note:**

> Story idea from aforementioned anon and https://imjuanita.tumblr.com/  
> Or: liuyongen on AO3  
> (Go check them out, they're really cool!) 
> 
> This is mostly referenced from the time I had my wisdom teeth out and I wondered if they'd miss me.  
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
